


The Fallout

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sort-of follow on from 'The Killer Instinct'.Mangle gets her love.





	The Fallout

“Mangle...”

Rose wakes to Mangle fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable and trying not to show it, her one good, golden, eye is shining with tears and Rose sighs, nestling closer, hating that Mangle is so upset. She is gentle as she moves over Mangle, nuzzling her cheek gently.

“Mangle, baby... look at me...”

She catches Mangle’s cheek in her hand, forcing Mangle to look at her, her voice soft, tender even. 

“You saved me, Mangle... and I love you for that.”

Mangle is still shivering and Rose sighs again softly, kissing Mangle tenderly as she settles so she is resting, fully, on Mangle’s body, her legs curled around Mangle’s own, her lips resting against Mangle’s cheek, warm and comforting.

“I love you.”

Rose repeats, letting Mangle have her time to think, and feel, but not once letting her go. Slowly, very slowly, Mangle’s arms slip around Rose and she smiles slightly, lifting the smaller human back to where she had been, stealing a kiss from the girl. 

“I love you too, my Rose.”

Rose smiles, moving away from Mangle’s body just long enough to shed her clothing, making her decision clear as she slipped back into the bed, curling over Mangle again, legs entwined with Mangle’s enough to keep her body exposed to Mangle’s touch and kiss. She moved to kiss Mangle again, her voice soft.

“I’m all yours Mangle...”

Mangle smiles only once, rolling them so Rose is under her, and spread open to her. Rose arches to her light touch, fingers teasing at Rose’s chest until the girl bucks again, her smile clear as she moves to suckle on the girl’s nipples, enjoying the girl’s rough gasp, her hands slipping lower, one resting at the girl’s hip even as she teases the girl’s clit with the other. 

When, finally, she pushes in, she can feel, and hear Rose moan, her entire body arching to push her down onto Mangle’s fingers further, pushing Mangle deeper even as she gives up her innocence, her eyes watering even as she seeks another kiss from Mangle, the two entwined until Mangle tears a scream of pleasure from her. 

Mangle is steady when she brings the girl down from her first climax, smiling softly as the girl whimpers her exhaustion, kissing her sweetly.

“My Rose...”

Rose smiles, nuzzling into her as she drifts to sleep.

“My Mangle...”


End file.
